Choose one between us, Sakura
by Uzumaki Mikado
Summary: Sakura menyukai tiga orang cowok, tanpa dia sadari ketiga cowok tersebut juga menyukainya bahkan memperebutkannya padahal ketiga cowok tersebut adalah sahabat dari kecil. Siapakah yang akan dipilih Sakura? Dan apakah persahabatan ketiga cowok tersebut akan runtuh karna cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Choose one between us, Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Friendship**

**Pair: Narusaku, Sasusaku, Gaasaku**

**Warning: gaje, ide pasaran, typo, abal, dll**

**Author note: Err saya gak tau mau bilang apa, Oh ya, saya mohon maaf soal ficnya yang keliatan gak beraturan. Soalnya komputer saya lagi bermasalah tapi Enjoy reading deh readers. RnR please..**

"Kyaa aku telat!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink, Haruno Sakura

"Ini salahmu imouto ku tersayang, aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu tapi kau tetapi tidur." kata kakak dari Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sasori.

"Ahh sudahlah aku pergi dulu aniki, jaa!" kata Sakura sambil berlari ke sekolahnya.

Berlari eh? ya berlari, karna sekolah Sakura sangat dekat dengan rumahnya. 'Haah enak sekali Saso-nii, dia kan sudah kuliah jadi datang jam 8.' batin Sakura sambil berlari.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, kira-kira 15 menit. Sakura akhirnya sampai di sekolah tercintanya, Konoha High School atau KHS. Tapi perjuangan Sakura belum berakhir sampai disini. Sakura masih harus berlari menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. 'Aduh gawat, pelajaran pertama kan ibiki-sensei. Aku pasti bisa kena marah.' batin Sakura sambil terus berlari. Karena keasyikan (?) berlari, Sakura tidak melihat orang di depannya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah tabrakan antara dua insan manusia tersebut. "UWAAA!" teriak Sakura. 'Eh, kok gak sakit ya? kan aku jatuh.' batin Sakura. "Oi baka, sampai kapan loe mau di atas gue gini ha?!" kata seseorang yang berada dibawah Sakura dengan dinginnya, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hah? Eh? Ha?" kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari posisi menimpa Sasuke. "Ah.. Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku ti-tidak sengaja" kata Sakura ketika ia berhasil berdiri dengan mantap. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke membalas perkataannya, Sakura segera melanjutkan berlarinya. Sementara Sasuke bersweatdrop ria. "Memang aneh sih, tapi Sakura manis juga. Eh apa yang aku pikirkan? mana mungkin aku menyukainya." gumam Sasuke. Sementara itu Sakura.. "Uaahh Sakura baka, kenapa kau mempermalukan dirimu di depan Sasuke dasar baka" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil berblushing ria dan berlari. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura pun sampai di depan kelasnya. Ia segera menyiapkan mental lalu ia membuka pintu kelas. "HARUNO SAKURA! JANGAN IKUT PELAJARAN SAYA HARI INI DAN SILAHKAN BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS SAMPAI BEL ISTIRAHAT!" teriak Ibiki-sensei ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Dengan muka kusut Sakura berjalan ke depan kelas dan mendengar ocehan Ibiki-sensei sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

~Skip Time~

"TENG! TONG!" Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid KHS segera keluar kelas dan berbondong-bondong menuju kantin termasuk ke 5 sahabat ini, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Ya Sakura sudah selesai mendengar ocehan Ibiki-sensei yang begitu panjang. "Oke, sekarang aku, Hinata dan Temari akan pergi ke kantin untuk emembeli makanan, kalian duluan saja ke halaman belakang sekolah" usul Tenten. "Oke" kata Sakura dan Ino sambil pergi ke halaman belakang untuk makan siang. Mengingat KHS sangat lah luas, mereka berdua agak kerepotan menuju halaman belakang sekolah karna terlalu jauh. Tapi dalam waktu 10 menit mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, mereka pun langsung duduk di salah satu pohon disitu. "Eh Sakura, lihat itu ada pujaan hatimu Naruto dan Sasuke" kata Ino. Sakura segera mencari-cari kedua cowok tersebut, dan gotcha! ia berhasil menemukan mereka. 'Aduh Kami-sama tolonglah aku' batin Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Naruto hanya memandang Sakura sebentar deangan pandangan yang tidak bisa dia artikan lalu pergi bersama Sasuke. "Dia sinis sekali padamu ya forehead, si Naruto itu" kata Ino. Sementara Sakura hanya diam sampai Hinata, Temari dan Tenten datang pun ia tetap diam.

~Skip time (again)~

"Aku pulang" kata Sakura sambil memasuki rumahnya. "Eh, selamat datang Sakura" kata seorang cowok berambut merah, Sabaku Gaara. " Eh, Gaara-kun kok ada disini?" taya Sakura. "Oh mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini Sakura. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menyuruhku pindah ke Konoha." jelas Gaara. "Memang susah ya punya sepupu sepertimu hehehe tapi selamat datang Gaara-kun" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya Gaara-kun. Aku tidur dulu ya, aku tidak enak badan." kata Sakura. "Ah iya, perlu aku teman, Sakura?" " Ahh tidak, Gaara-kun." kata Sakura. Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil bantal untuk berteriak"AAAAA!" teriak Sakura. "Mimpi apa aku sampai bisa bertemu dengan 3 orang yang aku suka ya, ah biarlah aku tidur saj." kata Sakura. Tak lama, Sakura pun terlelap.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

** Title: Choose one between us, Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warning: Gaje, abal,kaku, typo, OOC, dll**

**Author Note: Gomennasai readers, author updatenya lama. Guru author belakangan ini ngasih banyak tugas, jadi gak ada waktu buat update. Gomen juga kalau readers bacanya agak terganggu, soalnya komputer author tombol enternya agak gak berfungsi, mohon di maklumi ya readers. Arigatou bagi yang sudah review, dan arigatou untuk para silent readers. Happy reading readers. Hope you like it. RnR please. Mohon maaf kata-kata di bagian bawah terpotong, komputer author sudah dalam kondisi tidak fit. Sambungannya akan author jadikan chapter 3. Semoga readers semua tidak terganggu.**

**Lily Purple lily: Sebenarnya author mau kasih tau, tapi biar lebih terkesan kayak kejutan, mohon senpai ikuti fanfic ini sampai akhir. Tapi gomennasai kalau fanfic ini akhir pairingnya gak sesuai dengan yang di mau senpai. Arigatou reviewnya ^^**

**Soputan: Maaf, fanfic ini ada lanjutannya. Ini lanjutannya. Maaf jika author updatenya terlalu lama. Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^**

**Mako-chan: Hehehe arigatou ya Mako-chan. Moga-moga Mako-chan tidak terganggu dengan kata-kata terpotong di bagian bawah, sekali lagi arigatou ^^**

**Shinji-Gray Dragneel Michaelis: Arigatou senpai dan gomennasai, author akan mencoba buat manjangin di chapter ini. Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^**

**Ayano Futabei: Gomennasai senpai, di chapter ini author coba panjangin ^^**

**Sumpah Jelek Banget: Maaf kalau penggunaan kata elo-gue menggangu anda. Di chapter ini penggunaan kata elo-gue di tiadakan. Arigatou atas flamenya ^^**

"Saku.. Sakura.. Bangun Sakura.." panggil seorang pria berambut merah untuk membangunkan Sakura. "Enghh.. Gaara-kun? Ohayou.." kata Sakura setengah sadar ketika ia melihat pria yang membangunkannya. 'Eh? tunggu dulu.. Gaara-kun? Di kamarku?' batin Sakura. "EHH?! GAARA-KUN?! APA YANG GAARA-KUN LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" teriak Sakura ketika ia sudahkembali ke alamnya (?). "Hehehe, tadi aku membangunkanmu Sakura. Wajahmu sangat tidur sangat menggemaskan." kata Gaara sambil sedikit menggoda Sakura. "A-a-a.. Aku mau mandi dulu!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang merona sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. "Hahaha, baiklah aku akan menunggu di ruang makan.". Gaara mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura dan pergi ke ruang makan. 'Heh, Sakura.. Lucu juga.' batin Gaara dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Haah.. Segarnya.." kata Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. "ASTAGA! Sudah jam segini! Aku bisa terlambat!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat jam. Sakura segera berlari ke ruang makan dengan tas di tanggannya. "Ayo Gaara-kun! Nanti kita telat!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik -menyeret- Gaara. "Tawpi Akwu bewum sewesai Sakuwa." kata Gaara dengan mulut penuh roti. (baca: Tapi aku belum selesai Sakura). " Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita bisa telat nanti!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar rumah dan menyeret Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan rotinya. Tidak tahu, apakah ini adalah mukjizat atau bukan.. Tapi Gaara dan Sakura berhasil sampai dengan selamat (?) dan tepat waktu. "Heh.. Heeh.. Heeh.. Ayoh.. Gaarah-khun.. Akuhh antar ke ruangh kepalahh ssekolahh.."sahut Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Heh.. Hehh.. Iyahh.. Ayoh.. Sakurahh.." balas Gaara dengn terengah-engah. Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Gaara dengan perlahan-lahan. Ketika Sakura dan Gaara berjalan melewati kelas X-1 atau yang bisa kita sebut kelas Sakura. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya. 'Siapa yang bersama Sakura itu? Kenapa rasnya pernah lihat ya? Tapi rasanya ada yang sakit.. Apa aku cemburu?' batin Naruto dan Sasuke. (A/N : Wahh Naruto sama Sasuke kok sama sih? ada apa-apanya ini nih.. *Di chidori Sasuke* *Dirasengan Naruto* *Author tepar* *Abaikan*). 'Aaa.. Itu Naruto dan Sasuke! Kenapa mereka melihatku?!' batin Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sakura menarik -menyeret- Gaara lagi untuk mempercepat jalannya dan menjauhi kelas X-1. "Aduh pelan-pelan Sakura.. Aku masih capek.." kata Gaara dengan muka memelas. Tetapi Gaara di abaikan, yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini adalh pergi sejauh mungkin dari kelasnya. Sakura terus menyeret Gaara yang sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya sampai ke depan kantor kepala sekolah atau Tsunade-sama. "Baiklah Gaara-kun, aku tinggal dulu ya. Kebetulan bel belum para sensei sedang rapat. Jaa Gaara-kun.. Sampai bertemu di kelas nanti." kata Sakura. "Ha'i. Jaa Sakura." balas Gaara sambil memasuki kantor kepala sekolah. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah dan menuju kelas nya. "PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!" "Haah? Ada apa ini?!" tanya Sakura ketika ia sampai di kelasnya dan melihat semua siswi di kelasnya bertepuk tangan. "Aduhh forehead, kau ini bagaimana sih? kau kan baru saja berjalan berdua dengan seorang pria yang sangat tampan! Tentu saja kami ingin memberi selamat!" kata Ino dengan penuh semangat. 'Astaga.' batin Sakura sambil sweatdrop. "Jadi.. Ayo ceritakan Sakura.. Siapa pria itu?" kata Ino dan siswi lainnya dengan semangat. "Uh.. Umm.. Tadi itu Gaara-kun.. Sepupuku.." kata Sakura sambil meringis. "Yaaaaahhh.. Tidak seru dong..." kata beberapa siswi, lalu mereka mulai meninggalkan Sakura, hingga tinggal Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten saja. "Hei forehead.. Apa pria itu benar-benar Gaara? pria ketiga yang kau suka?" bisik Ino. "Haah.. Iya pig.. Kemarin Gaara-kun pulang ke Konoha dan bilang Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya menyuruhnya tinggal di Konoha dan sekolah di sini.. Sekarang Gaara-kun tuinggal di rumahku.. " jelas Sakura. "WOW! Itu hebat fore-" "Hei Ino, apa kau memilikipria yang kau suka?" tanya Tenten. "Aaa..U-untuk a-apa kau bertanya t-tentang itu Tenten?" "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tahu." "A-aku m-menyukai S-S-S-Sai." jawab Ino denagn terbata-bata. "Oh, kalau aku Ne


End file.
